Finally Found You
by 466410Divergent
Summary: Mates. The most important thing in a half-wolfs life. The problem is, Tris Prior doesn't want one, she is a free spirit and always will be. What will happen when she goes to a new high school.
1. Chapter 1

A flash of fur. Dark black. A large shape. Deep-ocean blue eyes staring directly through me. It walks closer. Wolf. It's almost as tall as me, about 4'5. The creature stalks towards me, studying my movements.

He stops. It looks at me as if it's expecting something. Curiosity gets the best of contrasting emotions. I slowly and cautiously walk towards the animal. My hand, outstreched in front of his nose. The wolf takes a step towards me. Beautiful. It soft, silky fur touches my hand. I feel, content. Almost happy.

:.:.:

 _Near, Far, wherever you are_

 _I believe that the heart goes on_

My hand slowly reaches towards the alarm. I miss it a few times, as excepted when you aren't looking. I do hit it eventually. The screaming sound stops. My arms stretch above my head as I yawn, slowly waking up.

Then I remember. My dream. The dream that will ruin my life. This dream has been repeating over and over again every night. It's always the about the same thing. My mate. The one thing that really matters. That might not make sense, but when you are half wolf, it means everything. A wolfs mate is it's other half. Soul mate.

Once both of the wolves turn 17, no matter where you are, you're heart will feel like it's missing something, until you find each other. Then, it is like heaven on Earth. Until then, you won't find your mate. My parents were both seventeen when they found each other, and they wish the same for me. To be completely happy at an early age. To be honest, I couldn't care less about finding my mate.

I've always been a free spirit, doing whatever I want whenever I want. With a mate, I can't. They will always watch over me, never letting me out of their sight unless completely necessary. Male mates are very dominating and possessive over the female, therefore I will be trapped.

Anyways, enough with the heavy stuff. It's the first day of my new high school. My parents moved to Chicago because our pack was attacked and we needed to relocate. We are the only survivors. I don't understand why Chicago though, there is many other wolves here. This means that we have more chances of getting attacked.

My thoughts are interrupted when my mother, Natalie, calls me.

"Beatrice, its the first day at your new school," she sings. "You need to get up and ready. Now."

My mom is a no-nonsense person, so I know she means business. Darn it. I roll out of my bed, slamming into the wooden floor. Creak, crick, crock. I stumble trying to get up, and somehow manage to get to my closet.

I rip the doors open, looking for an outfit. I find black skinny jeans, black converse, and a shirt that says 'Perfect Boys Only Exist In Books'. So true. This look should give me the image I'm looking for, stay away. As soon as I put on my midnight outfit, my three brothers bust through the door.

"Trissy, it's out first day of schoooooooool!" My brother Uriah chants.

He has bronze skin and brown eyes that match his black hair. He looks like a younger version of my oldest brother Zeke, who is a year older than him. Caleb is my third and final brother, with light brown hair and green eyes, he makes many girls swoon. Disgusting, I know.

"I know, now get out." I snap. They all grin at each other and leave. I know they're up to something, whenever they grin like that, it means prank time. But there's nothing I can do about it now.

Best to roll with it. No matter how painful. I trudge to the bathroom with my hair that resembles a rats nest. Sometimes, I think it might actually house rats. I snatch my brush and painfully brush my blonde hair. That takes a good 10 minutes. Now that I look somewhat decent, i move onto makeup.

Nothing much, just a little blush to color my pale cheeks and eyeliner and mascara to make my dull blue-gray eyes pop. I'm nothing much to look at. Have hair that travels down to about a quarter of my back, blonde if you haven't realized. I am pale skinned with at petite figure. No curves or shape, so no boys look at me, much to my brothers enjoyment. My nose is to long for my face and my lips do nothing to balance it out with my large eyes. I never knew what color they were. Sometimes blue, other times gray.

Well, I'm done with my outfit. Down to breakfast. Now that I think about it, I'm starving. I can't rush out though. As I said earlier, my big brothers are out to get me. I slowly freak my door open, peaking through the crack. The coast is clear. I slide out my entrance, not making a sound. Or so I think so.

I make my way down the stairs, with no sign from my siblings. I am on the 1st floor now, with a straight path from me to the pantry. It's either make it or break it. I look around cautiously one more time, and sprint to the pantry. I grab the handle to the door, only to find it's covered in honey. Oh lord, those boys are in trouble. I can't even open the door now.

"YOU BOYS BETTER GET HERE NOW!" I all but yell at them. Uriah is the first face I see.

"You.. should've.. seen... your... FACE!" He says, wheezing with laughter. The others are in similar conditions. I get a mad look on my face. Caleb is the first to notice.

"Well, it's been a nice chat but I gotta go." He then bolts out the door and I hear him leaving the house, probably to his mate, Susan.

He obviously got the better end of his mating relationship, with all of the control on his part. Anyways, back to present. I strut up to Utah and Zeke and forcefully grab there ears, bringing their heads down to me.

"You ever attempt to get in the way between me and my food, and I will END YOU." I whisper, calmly and maliciously. They both nod, looking the tiniest bit scared. I look at the time. 7:15. School starts at 8:00, and I want to get there early. That means no breakfast.

They. Will. Pay. But what's done is done and cannot be undone. Time to go to prison.

:.:.:

 **Hey guys, I'd really appreciate it if you give me tips on how to write better in the reviews. I wish I wrote longer but it was 2 in the morning. For future reference, I will always update on Friday, but I might update on other days if I feel like it. Thanks!**


	2. Meeting My Brothers Mates

We are all bundled up in the car, chatting mindlessly with each other about random things. Food, football, parties, yadda yadda yadda. That is, until, we reach at serious topic. Mates. Zeke starts.

"So, I know we all want mates, well except for you Tris but that will change, but let's face it. It is highly unlikely that all of our mate go to Roth highschool."

This sentence brings the mood down drastically. I know I may not want a mate, but my brothers do and I want to see them happy. The only way they will be fully happy is if they have mates. And Zeke is right, whether or not I'm happy about it. They probably won't both have their mates here.

"Zeke, we can't have an attitude like that. We have to keep hoping and praying to the Moon Goddess." Uriah says, as serious as he ever has been.

That's when I realize how much this actually affects them. They do not only want their mates, they NEED them.

But I don't want one. And I know for a fact I don't NEED one. This is all them. But nonetheless, I want to car trips is silent the rest of the way, dampening the mood even more than before. It seems like hours in silence before we pull up to a large building named 'Roth High'.

"Boys, we're here." I say with a anxious tone, dreading what today will bring.

We sit in the automobile until Uri breaks the silence.

"Well, I don't know know about you two, but I'm ready to start the day!" He says enthusiastically with a cheeky grin on his face.

He hops out of the car, Zeke right behind him and me trailing behind Zeke. We enter. The front building and as we pass through the doors, the cold air greets my boys welcoming me in. As we walk down the never ending hallway, the students stop and stare at us, no doubt starting to gossip.

I just stare straight ahead, intimidating all those who dare look at me. I know, I'm starting to sound like a Disney villain. Before I know it, we are in the front office with a women named Tori in front of us. I step in front of my brothers, ready to take the lead.

"Hello, my name is Beatrice Pedrad, these are my brothers Zeke Pedrad and Uriah Pedrad." They give a feeble wave when I say their names. "I was wondering if you can give us our schedules."

She looks at me in the eye and speaks.

"Of course. But before you start your day, you must know a few things. Our school is different than others. We have five groups called factions. These groups will decide which classes it would be best for you to take. Each student belongs in one faction. They are Candor, the honest; Amity, the happy; Erudite, the smart; Abengation, the selfless; and Dauntless the brave. You will take a test allowing you to see which faction you would be best in, and then we will give you more information on your faction. I will also bring in a student to help you around with your first few days. Now, you must take your tests. Follow me."

Wow. Talkative much? She speedwalks out of the office, only to walk into another. She turns to us.

"I need to separate you. I will put you in three separate rooms where I will give you the test. When you are finished, bring it to me and I will introduce you to Christina, your guide."

She takes me first into a tiny room and hands me a test. She walks out without another word. I sigh and look down at the test. 29 questions, here we go.

:.:.:

It took maybe 8 minutes to finish, so I get up and leave the cramped space. I walk back to the office, looking for Tori when I see her with another student. More accurately smell. She is another wolf. I am assuming this is Christina. She has Macho skin with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes.

I confidently walk up to Tori and hand her my test, then the Christina girl turns around and meets my eye. She squeals and runs over to me, obiously over enthusiastic.

"Hello, you must be Beatrice-" I stop her right there.

"Call me Tris." I amend.

"Of course, Tris. My name is Christina and I am here to show you and your brothers around."

She says bouncing up and down. It is literally impossible not to smile at her.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say whilst offering her y hand for a handshake.

She eagerly takes it. "We are going to be best friends." She smiles.

It's nice knowing I'll have a friend. A wolf all the better. Immediately after our exchange, both of my siblings come bounding in. That race up to Tori and slam their tests on the table.

"I win!" Zeke brags. But of course, Uri has to argue.

"Did not."

"Did to"

"Did not"

Did t-" he was cut of by Tori calling my name, wanting to speak to me in private.

I walk over to her and she leads me into another room.

"Tris you got more than one faction. You will need to choose. Erudite, abnegation, and Dauntless."

I already know which one I am going to pick, I have from the beginning. "Dauntless."

I fit in. Come on, brave, daring, sporty, all the things I am.

"Tris, listen to me. Don't share your results with anybody. No many people get more than one faction, and people see it as a threat." She adds gravely. I nod my head.

"Now go out there and tell Christina you got Dauntless." Once again, I agree without words.

i jog out of the room, while Tori snags my brothers.

"Dauntless. I'm in Dauntless." I say proudly to Christina. She runs over to me and hugs me.

"I AM TOO!" She sings, overjoyed. She then leads me out of the room with Zeke and Uriah trailing behind us. 'Dauntless?' I mouth. They both nod. Sweet. Christina is talking, but I tuned her out, not wanting to hear about shopping. I daze off for what I guess is about three minutes before Chris is in front on my face, snapping her fingers.

"Tris, Tris? I thought I lost you there. Do you want to meet my friends at lunch? They would live to meet you and your siblings."

Why not, I mean, how are a few extra friends going to harm me. I certainly don't know.

"Of course, we would love to meet them. How may are there." I question.

"Well. There is Will , my boyfriend. Shauna, Marlene, Lynn, and Four. Everyone except me and Will are single." Four?

"Wait, there is someone named Four?" I ask snorting. She nods, not saying anything. No joking about number boys name. Got that down.

"Now, show me your schedule. We have to compare, and I'll tell you what classes you have with who." I hand her my schedule, mainly to stop her from blabbering.

 **AP MATH- Mr. Kang**

 **AP LITERATURE- Mr. Eaton**

 **ART- Ms. Wu**

 **LUNCH**

 **MUSIC-Ms. Wu**

 **AP HISTORY- Ms. Reyes**

 **AP SCIENCE- Mrs. Matthews**

 **GYM- Coach Amar**

"Okay," she starts.

"You have 1st, 2nd, lunch, 5th, and 7th with me. 2nd, lunch, 5th, and 6th with Will. 1st, lunch, 4th, and 7th with Shauna. 1st, 3rd, lunch, and 5th with Marlene. 1st, 2nd, lunch, and 6th with Lynn. And lunch, 4th, 5th, 6th, and 7th with Four."

Awesome. I also share 1st, 3rd, lunch, and 4th with my brothers. Wonderful. The first bell rings. Off to class we go.

:.:.:

I Smell more wolves. I guess Uriah and Zeke did too, because they looked confused. Once we step inside the classroom, I look over to my siblings. They are frozen still, staring in different directions. Uriah is staring at a girl with blonde hair.

Weird thing is, she's staring right back. I trace Zeke stare to a girl with brunette hair. Once again, she is staring back at him. The it hits me. The girls are their mates.

"Mine." Both of my siblings mutter so lowly even my wolf ears could barely hear it.

Christina and I look at each other, and she nods and me and mouths 'wolves' I nod, training my gaze back to my brothers. That are now with the girls, looking directly possessive and dominant. I walk over to Christina.

"Those are Marlene Andy Shauna. The blonde one is Marlene, and the brunette is Shauna." Dear lord, they are Chris' friends. Glancing at Chris, we both back away into two vacant seats next to each other, knowing that we are going to discuss this now.

:.:.:

 **Hey guys, it is Lynn. This will be my last update for the next few weeks because I have a sleepaway camp and no electronics are allowed. I also have two book reports and school starts back up,as well as softball. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please review.**

 **Be Brave**


	3. The End of my Dreams

Christina and I quickly sit down. We starte at each other, silently thinking of what to say. Christina breaks the silence.

"So, you guys are wolves. And your brothers mated on Marlene and Shauna. That's awesome!" She joyfully cheers.

I can't blame her for thinking so, I mean, we found friendly wolves and my brothers found their mates. It's amazing.

"I definetly agree with you on that. So, if you don't mind me asking, who all in your group is wolves. And who has found their mates?" I ask, cautiously.

"The wolves are Will, Me, Four, and you know Shauna and Marlene are ones. Lynn isn't one, but since her sister is, she knows about us. Will and me are mates, and now Marlene and Shauna are. What about you, any mates I haven't met?" She smiles slyly.

"Oh god no," I quickly say. "I don't have a mate, nor do I want one."

Christina gasps, horrified. "What do you mean you don't want a mate? Will is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Your mate will be to."

I sigh," Christina, I am a free spirit, I don't want someone to hold me back and never allowing me to achieve my dreams."

"But-" the tardy bell interrupts whatever she was about to say, as well as our conversation.

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Kang. Let's start, shall we?" Oh boy, here we go.

:.:.:

My first three classes flew by and I am walking to lunch with Lynn. I met everyone in the group except Four, who I am going to meet at lunch.

"So, Lynn. How long have you known about wolves?" I mumble lowly, aware that people might be listening in.

She looks up to me and answers.

"I found out when Shauna was running into the forest and shifted when I was 10. I followed her and demanded to know what was going on. She explained it, and now I help the wolves." I nod, showing I understand what she said.

"Ya know Tris, you're brothers Zeke is mated to Shauna, which makes us sisters-in-law." Oh. My. God. She right. I have a new sister. I look back at Lynn.

"It also means that Marlene is my sister-in-law, which makes us all related!" I say with shock. Her eyes widen with the realization of this news. But of course, being Lynn she is obligated to say something negative.

"Christina will be so mad that she isn't part of the family. She is going to throw a hissy-fit."

Our conversation ended when we made it to the cafeteria. Lynn took my hand and guided me to a table with Christina, Marlene, Uriah, and Will. Uriah was very close to Marlene with his arm slung around her waist and his nose in her hair.

Too much for me too see considering he is my big brother. Ugh. Lynn sat down next to Marlene and Will and they instantly started to chatter. I sat next to Christina with an empty seat next to me. I notice that my brother and hi share are not here, but before I could ask anything, Christina says something first.

"Zeke, Shauna, and Four aren't here yet, they stayed after class to help the teacher with something. They will be here soon enough."

Fours also gone apparently, I haven't met him yet, he isn't in any of my morning classes. Christina and I start up a conversation. I decide to tell her about what Lynn and I discovered.

"Hey Christina. On the way here, Lynn and I realized that since my brothers mated with Marlene and Shauna, we are all sisters-in-law. Isn't that cool" I say, trying to break it down.

She freezes for a second, then her smile returns to her face, bigger and brighter than before. She squeals and hugs me.

"Oh I'm so happy for you. This is amazing!" Wait, what? I thought she would be mad or jealous.

"So you aren't mad? Lynn said you might be." I mumble nervously. She laughs at that.

"Of course Lynn would say that, she is expecting the worse at all times. I will say that I was a bit jealous at first, then I realized we may not be sisters in the law, but we are sisters at heart."

Well then, hello sappy sayings. Then the cafeteria doors burst open to reveal Zeke and Shauna. They come over and sit down next to Lynn.

"Four is staying a little longer to help the teacher. He will be here in a few minutes." Zeke smiles, answering all of our questions before our mouths even opened.

"So Zeke, Uriah. How does it feel to have mates?" My brothers look at each other and then back to me. Uriah starts.

"Oh Tris, it's awesome. I feel like I am floating on cloud nine. Marlene is the best thing that ever happened time and I have never been happier!" Awwww, that's the most sincere thing Uriah has ever said. Zeke says something similar.

"I feel different, more protective and possessive of her than I have of anything else, not to mention dominant." Oh that's right, dominance the manly man thing. I roll my eyes at that.

"Glad to know that you can be in control, unlike little-miss-me over here if I ever get a mate."

Jealousy and disgust overtake my sentence. My brothers look at me sympathetically. Then the doors to the cafeteria open again. In walks a boy. He has dark brown hair, almost black, that is cut short. His tanned skin and high cheekbones make him like a model. He hasn't looked at me yet, so I haven't seen his eyes.

"That's Four, the last person in our group." Lynn states.

Four walks towards our table and I still have yet to make eye contact with him. Christina runs up to him. I can barely make out what she is saying.

"Hey Four. We have three new additions to the group. Zeke, you know him, Uriah, his little brother. Uriah mates with Marlene. And then finally my new best friend, Tris. She hasn't mated with anyone yet."

With that last sentence, he looks at me. His eyes, oh, I could go days looking into them then I realize something. He stopped dead in his tracks, staring right at me. Oh no. God no. He treads over to me, his shoes slapping on the floor. He stops 1 foot in front of me.

"Mine." He whispers possessively.

His long arms engulf me in a hug that brings me up to his chest. His warm, strong, chest. Tris, snap, out of it, he will control, go. I wriggle out of his arms and bolt out of the cafeteria not looking back.

I run into the hallway and lean back on the wall.

"Oh dear lord, no." I whisper to myself, almost inaudible.

I hear footsteps walking through the hall, but don't acknowledge them. I should've known better. I look up only to see Fours face right in front of mine. I shriek and try to get away, but he grabs my wrists and pins them to the wall, taking away and chances of escape.

"Don't. Ever. Pull something like that. Again." He growls in my ear.

I shake my head in disagreement and he growls possessively.

"You are mine. Learn to accept it. You will obey me." His words are so ferocious that I nod, regretting it.

He looks me in the eye, moves his head forward, and his plump lips clash with mine.

"Stmph, frph. plfffse" My begging is muffled by his lips.

He runs his tongue along my upper lips, asking for entrance. I, of course, deny him it. He pinches me and I gasp, opening my mouth allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. Our tongues battle for dominance and, of course, he wins. He traces every inch of my mouth with his tongue. Oh Moon Goddess, what have I gotten myself into.

:.:.:

 **Hey guys. I need you to vote on whether or not I should write this story from Four's point of view in the reviews. It would help me tremendously. Thanks so much!**

 **Be Brave-**

 **Lynn**


	4. Chapter 4

Time seems to drag on forever, with his soft lips on mine. And not in a good way. After what seems like years, Four's mouth leaves mine. I stand there, frozen in shock. He smirks, obviously thinking the reason for my stillness is from his kiss. My Goddess, isn't he wrong. As soon as I come back to my senses, I barrel myself towards him. I hit his rock solid chest, pushing him back, screaming, "YOU STUPID FOOL! HOW DARE YOU KISS ME WITHOUT MY CONSENT! I SHOULD KILL YOU!"

I don't care if he is my mate, Four won't get any special treatment. "I don't care if you are my mate. You will not touch me without my permission again. Do I make myself clear?" I say slowly, as if talking to a child.

His smirk grows wider, as he moves towards me. When Four gets directly in front of me, he leans towards my face, his breath hot on my cool neck. "If that is what you wish for, I will leave you alone. For now. I understand that you don't want a mate, but I will only give you a few days at most, until o move you into my pack house. Just know this.

"I am not like those other male wolves. I may be an alpha, and extremely possessive alpha at that, but I will not force you to be with me until you are ready. You will have equal power in this relationship, but you will have to live with me so I can be a better alpha for my pack. Do I make _myself_ clear?"

I nod my head, shaken at his words. I don't know whether to be happy that he won't make me be romantically involved with him, or angry because he is forcing me to live with him. I suppose it's better than going with him AND having to be with him romantically. Four half-smiles, then walks away, back to the cafeteria with all our remaining friends. I simply stay where I am, to shocked with this sudden movement forward in my life. I don't know what to do or think.

The remainder of my lunch is leaning on the wall in the school's hallway, too shocked to move. My mind can not comprehend the fact that my mate isn't some wimpy excuse for a guy. That I am actually thinking of giving him a chance. I mean, come on. So far, he seems brave, but kind of controlling. But that was probably the fact that I almost rejected him.

I don't really blame Four. Not to mention he is also pretty cute, with that tan skin and that deep shade of brown-almost-black hair. But so far, my favorite thing about his appearance is his eyes. Those eyes are something you could get lost in and never return. There are too many shades of fish, dark blue inside of them.

I know I probably sound really sappy, but let's be honest. We are meant for each other, Four and I. Two halves of one whole, soulmates, you get the picture? If you really think about it, can you blame me for falling for my other half? Thinking about it, I can probably convince him to let me live out my dreams, if I really tried. Maybe I will give him a chance.

 _Ding, ding, ding, di-_ The sound of the bell is cut off by the noise the footsteps of the students tramping through the hallways, trying to get to their next class. I close my eyes, take in a deep breath, and slowly slide up the wall and gain my balance back onto my feet. I start heading towards my next class, which is music with . It doesn't sound that bad, plus was also my art teacher, and she was amazing

I am walking to my classroom, when I bump into Lynn, causing both of us to fall down onto the cold, hard tile floor. She turns and looks at me, her eyes narrowing. "What was with you and Four today? I mean, today was the first time you saw each other and you immediately reacted, like..." Lynn's sentence never finished, leaving a trail of lingering thoughts.l

Her eyes widen to the size of plates. "Wait, the only thing that happens when you look at someone with that reaction is if you are-" I cut her off, not wanting to hear the word.

I nod my head, not trusting my words to tell her she's right. Lynn bolts upright from her sitting position, her feet wobbling a little from the sudden movement. This is going to be a long talk.

 **Authors note**

Hey guys, I know it's been forever, but I have been busy with no electronics for two weeks, school, softball, and on top of it all my parents are getting sesperate houses. The chapter may be short, but I'm still trying to get back into writing. Bear with me please.

Lynn


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys, it's Lyn.

I have decided to give this story up for adoption, simply because my parents are getting divorce and I need to help my mom get through it. I also have too many exams and projects in school. I know, another lame excuse, but I really can't help it. If you want to adopt this story, just pm me and I'll tell you guys if it is. Thanks!


End file.
